Movie Night
by Kingofheroes10
Summary: ***LEMON*** Maka invites Tsubaki over for a sleepover
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and Maka had invited Tsubaki over to her and Soul's place to sleepover. Their sleepovers usually consisted of binge watching horror movies and talking about the latest gossip involving other DWMA students. They usually has the place to themselves but tonight Soul decided to stay home instead of going over to black*stars place. However he promised that he would stay in his room away from the girls so they could enjoy their sleepover. Soul went into his room and put in his headphones and let the music carry him off to another place.

"Hey Tsubaki, is their a certain snack you would like for the movie?" Maka called out from the kitchen, where she was raiding the cabinets for all the perfect movie snacks like popcorn and candy. "No thanks, whatever you want will be okay with me" Tsubaki replied back from her spot on the couch. Maka came walking into the living room her hands filled with snacks and drinks for both her and Tsubaki. She sat the snacks on the coffee table and put In the first movie of the night and pressed play, then plopped down next to Tsubaki. The movie started playing and the scene's were so gory and horrifying that neither girl could bring themselves to touch any of the snacks. The killer popped onto the screen followed by the screams of his victim and that was enough to send Maka jumping into Tsubaki's lap.

Tsubaki couldn't help but laugh at her frightened friend "Is it too scary Maka? Do you want to watch something else instead?" Tsubaki asked the shaking girl in her lap. "No! It's not scary at all! It just caught me off guard that's all!" Maka shoved her head into the spot between tsubaki's neck and shoulder. Tsubaki just giggled at her friend, but quickly stopped when she felt Maka's warm breath against her neck. Her body shivered at the sensation and Tsubaki felt herself get moist between her legs.

"Are you cold Tsubaki? I think I just felt you shiver." The sound of Maka's voice pulled Tsubaki's focus back to reality "Um no.. I'm fine, not cold at all" she replied. Ignoring Tsubaki's answer maka grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over the both of them before snuggling in even closer to Tsubaki and turning her focus back on the movie. Tsubaki could feel her heart start race at the closeness, she tried to calm her thoughts but failed at every attempt. The wetness between her legs started to grow as she felt Maka's long creamy legs rub against her own. Tsubaki just couldn't help thinking about how she wanted Maka, how she wanted to climb on top of her and kiss her soft lips and feel her soft creamy skin on her body. As her thoughts continued Tsubaki let her hand slide down her body and under her dress. She pushed her underwear to the side and began to slowly rub her clit.

Tsubaki moved slowly as to not alert Maka, but she struggled to control her moans. She inserted a finger into her almost soaking pussy and began slow thrust thinking about how she wished it could be Maka who was making her feel this good right now. As she continued to think about Maka touching her wet and aching pussy Tsubaki let out a whimper. Maka's head automatically turned to face Tsubaki with a confused look. Tsubaki didn't stop fingering herself instead she removed the blanket from her legs so Maka could see exactly what she was doing. "T-Tsubaki..." Maka's face turned bright red as she saw what her friend was doing. Despite her own confusion Maka felt a heat start building up between her legs as she continued to watch Tsubaki.

Maka couldn't bring herself to think straight, she had hundreds of thoughts racing through head but was unable to make sense of any of them. A jolt shot through Maka making her let out a little squeak as she felt Tsubaki's lips against her own. Without any thinking Maka returned the kiss, pushing herself up against Tsubaki's lovely body. The kiss grew more intense as Tsubaki's tongue slid across Maka's bottom lip begging for entrance. Maka obliged and parted her lips letting her friend claim her mouth with no resistance. Tsubaki was surprised when she felt Maka's tongue push against her own in a battle for dominance.

Tsubaki fell back on the couch bringing maka down on top of her. The shadow weapon slid her hands under the young Meister's shirt and unclasped her bra, then took the Meister's two petite breast I'm her hands. She used her index finger and thumb to twist and pull at Maka's already hard nipples. Maka moaned into the weapons mouth and grinded her hips against Tsubaki's. The weapon broke the kiss letting out a slightly too loud moan. Both weapon and Meister were breathing fast and heavy, Maka felt all the wetness between her legs and an aching pain to be pleased and she wanted Tsubaki to be the one to please her. Maka stood up and removed her shirt and skirt only leaving her lacy black bra and underwear, Tsubaki followed suit undoing her dress and letting it fall to the floor leaving her only in a blue bra and black underwear. Maka pushed Tsubaki down onto the couch and sat on her lap straddling her legs. They both leaned in to meet each other's lips when they heard a bedroom door open. "Shit!" Maka whispered jumping off Tsubaki and onto the couch, throwing the cover back over the both of them and pretending to be focused on the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up guys! I've been pretty busy and I kind of rushed to finish this so it's not the best by far, but I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters.**

"Sup." Said soul as he walked passed the two girls on the couch and into the kitchen to start going through the refrigerator to find himself a snack. "I thought you promised to stay in your room tonight soul" Maka huffed as she turned her head to glare at the spiky white haired weapon. " Yeah, yeah, I am but I'm starving and cool guys like me shouldn't starve" he replied while throwing some left overs in the microwave. Maka mumbled something about soul being an idiot and turned back to face the T.V while Tsubaki giggled at Maka's obvious frustration with her weapon. Soul pulled his food from the microwave and walked back to his room giving a smile to the girls as he walked past them, Maka ignored him but Tsubaki returned his smile warmly.

Both girls sat still and silent for a few minutes, eyes glued to the movie. Maka was the first to move as she picked up her clothes, holding them to her chest and retreating to her bedroom. Tsubaki hesitated for a moment not knowing if she should follow the Meister. Finally making her decision Tsubaki wrapped the blanket around her half naked body and followed after her friend. The bedroom was dark but there was enough light shining through the window that Tsubaki could see Maka laying on the bed with the covers pulled up to her shoulders. Even from across the room Tsubaki could see the redness taking over the Meisters face and she giggled at how shy and innocent her friend was. She made her way across the room to the bed, when she arrived maka moved over making a place for Tsubaki to lay next to her. The weapon slid under the covers and onto her side so that she was face to face with maka. Tsubaki took notice of how beautiful maka looked with the dim light coming in from the window shining on her face, she reached over cupping the Meister's face gently in her hand and pulling her in for a tender kiss.

Maka felt herself begin to blush at the gentleness Tsubaki was showing her. She thought back to how things were going on the couch earlier before soul had interrupted them and felt the heat between her legs return. She leaned further into the kiss, surprising Tsubaki when she ran her tongue across the weapons bottom lip asking for the access that she so desperately craved. Tsubaki parted her lips allowing the Meister access and meeting her tongue in a battle for dominance. Tsubaki pulled her in closer and was surprised when she realized that maka was completely naked. Slowly pulling back from the kiss and looking into the Meister's soft green eyes Tsubaki moved herself on top of Maka and placed her lips against her neck and Began slowly making her way down the girl's body. "Mmm" the moan escaped maka as her breathing started to quicken. Maka felt Tsubaki's head between her thighs but before she could say anything she felt the weapons tongue glide across her pussy. Maka's body jolted with pleasure "Ahhhh…. Mmm… T-Tsubaki that feels amazing."

Tsubaki loved hearing her friend moan for her and wanted more of it, it had to be one of the sexiest things she'd ever heard. Using her tongue to focus on Maka's clit Tsubaki slowly slid a finger into the Meister's soaking wet entrance. Maka automatically responded by bucking her hips and moaning louder as Tsubaki began to slide in and out of her slowly, "Tsu- Tsubaki, faster" maka begged breathlessly. Maka had never felt so good in her life, all she could think about was how she never wanted it end. Tsubaki obeyed Maka's command to go faster and also added another finger earning her a scream from the Meister as she gripped the bed sheets. Tsubaki felt Maka's walls get tighter around her fingers and knew that she was close to her climax. " Ahhh! Tsubaki I'm gonna cum!" The Meister screamed feeling like she was exploding with pleasure, Tsubaki quickly placed her mouth over Maka's pussy making sure to catch all the juices that flowed out as a result of her orgasm.

Tsubaki lifter her head from between the Meister's legs and smiled sweetly at her friend who was panting heavily at the top of the bed. The weapon made her way to the top of the bed bringing the covers up with her and cuddling up next to Maka. "That was amazing" maka said as she turned to face her friend, Tsubaki smiled and kissed maka gently on the lips before replying "It was defiantly amazing".


End file.
